Sweet Revenge
by Tory Carmichael
Summary: Why cant they remember her? Why can't Kai and Tala remember the girl? Why cant they remember the girl that ment so much to them in the abbey? What did they do to make her want to kill them? TalOc KaiHil
1. Targets aquired

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own Hinata and Ryan Kageruku and Sarah

_Hey peoples I'm back with a new story!! I think this 1 and one other story i'm writing atm will be the last fanfic stories I write. It's taking up time for my study and I hardly ever get to write. that totally sucks, i love writing!! I will update all the stories until they're completed but they updatng thing might be a little slow coz my yr10 exam block is coming up and I need to study. _

_I will probs write more stories though. Any way tell me ur thoughts. _

_enjoy if ya can..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

The harsh winter midnight lashed against the rosy cheeks of the three eight year old children as they ran over the snow cloaked fields of Balkov Abbey, which had imprisoned them all their lives. Behind them, men in dark uniforms persued, armed with a gun each. The small girl held the hands of the two boys who ran ahead but pulled her with them. The boys skidded to a halt in front of the large mesh fence. They immediately began scaling it. The red haired boy looked back down to the girl who was still on the ground.

"Come on Hinata! They'll get you!"

Hinata looked up at him then to the other boy who had slate and navy two-toned hair. On his face were blue shark-fin tattoo's, two on each cheek. She jumped onto the fence and climbed.

"They're coming Tala!" called the tattood boy from the top.

Tala looked back and threw a leg over the fence as his friend jumped off and onto the other side of the fence.

"Come on Hinata!" He urged. "Kai! You get out of here!"

"Not with out you two!" he called back.

Hinata had only reached half way up the mesh fence when a set of strong hands wrenched her off. She heard Tala and Kai yelled her name. She was frozen with fear. The consequences for her escape attempt would be severe, if not fatal. Tala was forced to jump over the other side of the fence and run with Kai into the dark forest. Hinata watched them both disappear into the darkness, leaving her behind.

A purple haired man stepped through the mob of guards and watched the boys disappear. He wore a thick, forest green coat and red shades. He clenched his teeth angrily. Guards who had exited the compound chased after the boys.

"Boris sir." said one coming up to him. "We recaptured the girl."

Boris looked over to Hinata who was crying and attempting to escape. He snorted and turned back towards the abbey. His voice was low and evil.

"You know what to do."

---

Eight years passed since that day. Tala and Kai were never caught and Hinata's punishment had scarred her both mentally and physically. She layed in her hard bed, in the dismal concrete cell which was her room. She staired at the ceiling, her long dark-brown, hair lying over her pale face and fanned around her shoulders. Her hollow soft lilac eyes gazed above her, not focussed upon anything in particular. Her detached soul was now only a mere sliver of the beautiful jem that it had been. The light from her eyes had long been drained along with the countless tears she'd cried until it appeared she had no more left to shed. Her older brother Ryan, who had been captured first in the escape to save the others eight years ago, sat on his own bed. The siblings were dressed in jeans and black tops.

Who cared what they looked like in the abbey? It wasn't a dress parade, no one cared. No one had such innocent thoughts any more. Those thoughts, which would be normal for any other teenager, were dead in the abbey. Along with happiness, joy, laughter and freedom. Ryan stood up and flexed his muscles. His black hair was cut short at the back but his fringe was longer and fell over his face. He wasn't as hollow as Hinata. He possessed few emotions. He always protected his little sister and she was the reason he hadn't turned into an empty shell. He held on to his mind, and it was all for her.

The speaker in the top corner of the roof and the harsh voice of Boris crackled out of it.

"Ryan and Hinata Kageruku, to my office. Now!"

Hinata sat up obediently and walked out of her room. Ryan watched her and felt sorry for her. He hated seeing his sister so... lifeless. He followed silently.

---

Kai Hiwatari leaned against a large tree in Kohaku Park. The bright midday sun splashed across his pale, tattooed face. He opened his eyes, thinking about the dream he'd had the previous night. He closed his eyes again and drifted off into sleep, his mind still lingering on the dream and restarting it from where it'd ended.

_Tala was running beside him down dark, grungy hallways. Kai looked back and saw two other children. A girl with dark brown hair and a boy, who looked 2 years older, with matching hair but had wolf-like ice blue eyes. Sirens were blaring around them. Kai knew where they were. It was Balkov Abbey. But he didn't know the other two children. There faces were so familiar but their names were out of reach to him. They ran down the halls but skidded to a halt, blocked by a wall of guards wielding fearsome whips. The boy ran in front of Kai and Tala._

_"Get out of here! I'll hold them off!" he yelled._

_Before Kai, Tala or the girl could stop him, he went head long into the guards, attacking them fiercly. The girl behind them tried to get to him but Tala and Kai held her back._

_"No! Big brother! Come back!" she cried._

_"Come on Hinata! We have to get out of here!" Tala shouted, "If we're captured we're dead!"_

_The boys dragged the girl away from the action and outside into the cold snow._

Kai opened his eyes, the soft breeze ruffling through his two-toned hair and causing his long white scarf to flutter playfully.

"Hinata..." He whispered. "Who are you?"

"Talking to yourself again? That's the first sign of insanity you know."

Kai looked up wearily and saw Tala walking towards him smiling.

"What do you want?"

"What's with the cold reception?" The red-haired Russian asked innocently. "Are you thinking about that girl again?"

"You didn't answer my question." Kai said coldly.

Tala leaned back against the tree and nodded.

"And you avoided mine... I've been thinking about her too... Anyway, I came to tell you that Hilary is back from Kyoto and is looking for you."

Kai nodded and smirked at the thought of his girlfriend. He noticed a boney blonde haired girl coming towards them but said nothing to his friend.

"TALA!"

Tala froze and clenched his teeth, spotting the blonde, horse-faced girl.

"Oh crap!" He cursed, "That she-demon found me!"

"Tala!"

"Too late to hide." Kai stated.

The bleech blonde stood in front of the boys with disapproving look on her boney face and pursed lips.

"What do you want Sarah?" Tala asked drearily.

"I want to know if you're almost finished your part of our history assignment." She said testily. "It's due in two days."

"I'm working on it." Tala replied.

"How much have you done?"

"A title." He said nonchalantly.

'_Thought as much.' _Kai thought with a smirk.

"A TITLE?! That's what you mean by 'working on it'?!" Sarah asked in outrage. "We both came up with the title in class!"

"I'll get it done." Tala said lazily.

Sarah was not in the least bit amused by Tala's tone. Kai on the other-hand was enjoying it, even though the emotion didn't cross his stolid face.

"Well you'd better!" Sarah threatened. "I'm not covering your ass this time!"

"Yeah, but if I did _forget _to do it... we both fail." Tala smirked. "That's the difference between you and me, you care, I don't."

Sarah was livid. Kai smirked. Sarah held a threatening finger to Tala's face.

"I want that assignment by tomorrow!" She growled.

With that she turned around and stormed away.

"Yes ma'am!" He called. His voice then turned to a mutter. "You saggy breasted bimbo with a fat ass."

Sarah heard him mutter and whipped around, throwing him a death glare and giving him a one fingered salute. Tala leaned closer to Kai.

"Did she hear-"

"No." Kai replied correctly.

Tala nodded then waved bye mockingly at Sarah, who in turn swore and walked away.

"Nice." Kai muttered. "It's a wonder she hasn't killed you yet."

"I know!" Tala said gleefully. "All I need to do is sit back and enjoy the ride and she'll do everything! Oh, what were we talking about again?"

"The girl." Kai said. "I know her name. Hinata."

Tala snapped his eyes onto Kai. His mind suddenly filled with more glimpses of the girl that both boy had long forgotten. Tala gritted his teeth.

"Why can't we remember her?"

"I don't know." Kai replied.

He stood up straight and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"But we'll figure it out sooner or later."

Tala watched as his friend walked away then stared up at the blue sky. Fluffy white cloud floated across it.

'_I hope I find out who this girl is soon,' _He thought, '_I wonder what happened to her. Why can't I remember her from when me, Kai, Bryan and Spencer escaped? Ugh, all this thinking is hurting my brain.'_

---

Hinata stood in Boris's large office beside her 18 year old brother. The siblings stood side by side like soldiers in front of the polished, mahogany desk. Boris sat on the other side watching them. His fingers were intwined under his chin and he gazed at them, proud of what he'd done. They were hollow shells, drones, the perfect soldiers. They would kill themselves if he gave the word. Boris's eyes rested on Hinata's thin form. Ryan noticed the glint in his masters eye at Hinata and didn't like it one bit. He gritted his teeth but said nothing, knowing that the punishment for disrespect was severe.

"Ryan, Hinata. I have a mission for the both of you." Boris said softly. "It is similar to the others. It is an assassination."

He rose to his feet and walked around the desk. Ryan and Hinata didn't move as he walked around behind them.

"We have been trying to make these hits for months," Boris continued, "Countless men have been sent to try and eliminate these four but nothing seems to be working. At the moment the targets seem to have lost their memories but it appears it is beginning to return. We can not allow them to regain their memories or we're finished. Lord Voltaire has ordered their immediate death. We hope that your conection with two of them will make them hesitant and reluctant to fight. That will give you the advantage."

"Tell us who you want _removed _and we shall do it." Ryan said.

"We are yours to command." Hinata said in her soft tones.

"Good. That's right." Boris smiled at her. "Two of the four marks are Spencer Petrov and Bryan Kuznetsov. You both know who these last two targets are. Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov."

For the first time in months, the young, child like faces of the two boys manifested in Hinata's mind. Old buried memories returned to her. She felt emotion inside of her.

Tala and Kai had deserted her. They'd left her behind. They left her in the hands of their enemy to be tormented and tortured into this empty shell. She hated them. She loathed them. The thought of them ever wanting to be with her and befriend her made her skin crawl. Whilst she thought all this, not a single emotion hinted across her beautiful face.

"Valkov and Hiwatari are the two main targets though. Kai learnt too much from Lord Voltaire and shared the secrets he obtained with only Tala. So I trust that you will both make sure that Hiwatari and Valkov are properly exterminated." Boris said. "Though Bryan and Spencer are almost as dangerous to our plans so they will have to be taken out quickly also. Remember, make sure you leave no evidence that you were ever there. Make sure there is nothing that leads police to us. Make certain the bodies are concealed so no one will ever find them. And if there are any witnesses, kill them too. Now go suit up!"

Ryan and Hinata bowed in perfect syncronization and spoke in unison.

"Yes sir."

They turned and walked pass Boris out of the fancy office and closed the large polished wood doors behind them. Boris watched them.

"I wonder if this will all go according to plan. I hope Voltaire knows what he's doing. But then again, it's a rare occurance when his plans go awry."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Like all my first chapters this is just a short kinda Prologue, but i dont like using that word... it sounds boring lol._

_I hope you liked. Please review. If I get alot of reviews it makes me update faster... and if u ask me really nicely I'll update my other stories(Amity and Discord, Killer Camp, Undead Enemied and The Living Dead), lol. Bubiiazz for now._

_xoxoxoxo_

_Torz_


	2. Tala is cheated

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, but i do own Ryan and Hinata

_Hey all!!!!! I hope you likd my first chapter, i'm not so sure about this story though. aww Emily!!!! I did tell u bout the story!! I would never hide something like this from you!!!! You're my bestie and ur mah twin from another mother!!xoxo lol. awww, T.S. described me a lovable! i 3 him!! i love u too em, lol. but not gf/bf realationship wize.. dont flow dat way. :P_

_oh yeah, sorry all!! o with the story!!  
enjoy if ya can..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

"Valkov and Hiwatari are the two main targets though. Kai learnt too much from Lord Voltaire and shared the secrets he obtained with only Tala. So I trust that you will both make sure that Hiwatari and Valkov are properly exterminated." Boris said. "Though Bryan and Spencer are almost as dangerous to our plans so they will have to be taken out quickly also. Remember, make sure you leave no evidence that you were ever there. Make sure there is nothing that leads police to us. Make certain the bodies are concealed so no one will ever find them. And if there are any witnesses, kill them too. Now go suit up!"

Ryan and Hinata bowed in perfect syncronization and spoke in unison.

"Yes sir."

They turned and walked pass Boris out of the fancy office and closed the large polished wood doors behind them. Boris watched them.

"I wonder if this will all go according to plan. I hope Voltaire knows what he's doing. But then again, it's a rare occurance when his plans go awry."

---

**Normal POV...**

Kai sat on an old bench, surrounded by beautiful trees, just starting to turn a golden orange to signal the coming of Autumn. The white paint on the ancient wooden bench was half chipped off but it held strong. The evening sun broke through and pigmented the old, cracked, brick path, turning the vegetation between the grey bricks to an emerald green colour. A few firey orange leaves were scattered over the ground and lay around the smooth, white cement water feature which was only a few metres from where Kai sat.

There was complete silence, all except for the soft rustle of the breeze in the leaves, the crackle of water from the fountain and the chirping of birds. The path he had used to come to the beautiful little hide away was almost overgrown with thick branches. The marbel statue in the centre of the water feature was a beautiful sculpture of a man and woman in each others arms. This was Kai and Hilary's secret spot. They were the only ones who knew about it.

Kai lay down on the seat wearily and closed his eyes. After spending the night at Tyson's house he was exausted and had been annoyed all day. Tyson, Max and Daichi had kept him awake until the early hours of the morning with all their irritating laughter and stupid, pointless conversation.

'_Stupid David,' _He thought bitterly of his foster father, '_Next time he goes on a business trip, I am going with him! Anything is better than listening to idiots chatting all night.'_

"You haven't been waiting there that long for me have you?"

Kai looked up and saw Hilary beeming down at him with a large smile plastered over her face. He sat up and pressed his lips against her softly. Hilary closed her eyes and kissed back until he pulled back. She kept her eyes closed and smiled, savouring the moment.

"I missed that." She said.

"It's good you're back." Kai said. "I don't suppose you have a spare room at your house for me to stay for the rest of the week do you?"

Hilary grinned knowingly.

"Stuck with Tyson are you?"

Kai laid back down on the bench sleepily.

"How did you guess? How was Kyoto?"

"Not too bad. I met my cousins and one of their guy friends started hitting on me."

Kai opened one eye and gazed hard at her. Hilary grinned innocently and almost laughed.

"Don't you give me that look! Don't worry, you're my man! I love you! That guy was a loser."

Kai closed his eye again, satasfied with her reply.

"My parents stayed back for an extra week so you're in luck." Hilary said. "I have the house all to myself and get to stay out as long as I want!"

Kai smirked.

"So her name is Hinata is it?" Hilary asked.

She sat on the bench with Kai's head in her lap. He was too tired to sit straight. He let out a small grunt.

"I hope you're not thinking about his girl more than me." Hilary said, trying to mask her indignity... and failing miserably.

"Of course not." Kai muttered smiling.

"Good." Hilary replied. "Coz if you are, God help ya!"

Both teens smirked. Hilary ran her hand through his hair. Kai loved it when she did that. Her soft touch sending shivers down his spine and putting him in a state of euphoria and making him feel completely at peace.

"Are you sure she was in the abbey with you, Tala, Bryan and Spencer?"

"No." Kai said. "Bryan and Spencer aren't in any of the dreams. It's just me, Tala, Hinata and another boy who looked older than us by at least two years. I don't remember either of them from the abbey, but they are we are definitely there in the dreams..."

"Hmm..." Hilary mused over his words for a moment. "Maybe you chose to forget about her. Maybe she did something or said something to offend you or something. Huh? Kai?"

She looked down at him. Kai had fallen to sleep on her lap. She smiled and sat back against the back of the seat, stroking his hair and closing her own eyes.

**Flashback**

"They're coming Tala!" called Kai from the top.

Tala looked back and threw a leg over the fence as Kai jumped off and onto the other side of the fence. He landed in the soft snow and looked back up to Tala.

"Come on Hinata!" Tala urged. "Kai! You get out of here!"

"Not with out you two!" Kai called back.

Hinata had only made it halfway up the fence when she was pulled of again by a guard. Kai looked up at Tala who looked like he was about to jump down and help her. Kai jumped up and tugged Tala's foot so he was forced to jump over to the safer side. The red head landed on both feet and looked back at the girl. She wore a hurt and betrayed expression. Kai tugged on Tala's sleeve. He and Tala turned away from the girl, unable to face her, then ran into the forest surrounding Balkov Abbey. Kai looked at Tala who had tears flowing down his cheeks. Kai also fought hard to subdue the tears in his own eyes.

"We had to leave her!" Kai said trying not to cry. "We had to!"

He wasn't reasured by his words. He tried hard to convince himself that it was the right decision but it only made the self-hate and guilt boil into a tempest inside of his small, eight year old body. Tala suddenly skidded to a halt, sliding in the snow.

"We have to go back for her!" He said taking a step back towards the abbey.

"No!"

Kai grabbed Tala by the shoulders and restrained him.

"We can't! If we go back now they'll capture us and kill us! Then we can never help Hinata!"

"I don't care if they kill me!" Tala yelled angrily. "I can't leave her!"

Kai had no other choice. He released Tala's left shoulder and punched him hard in the face. Tala fell back into the snow and his hand instinctively moved to his frosty cheek, slightly warmer from the heat of his injury. The hint of blood soon became known in his mouth. He looked up at Kai in awed shock.

"Wh... what was that-"

"Use your head you idiot!" Kai said angrily. The tears were now released from his burning, crimson eyes. "If you are killed how will you save her?! Don't you think I want to go back for her too!? She was my friend too you know Tala! We'll escape and tell the police! They are the people who can really help Hinata!"

Tala nodded quietly and allowed Kai to help him up.

"I'm sorry..." Kai said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." said Tala. "I needed that. You're right. The police... we'll tell the police."

"Hey you kids! Get back here!"

Kai and Tala looked back and saw many guards coming at them. Tala swore loudly and ran with Kai at his side. Stupidly, neither of them had expected the guards to go after them otherwise they wouldn't have stopped. Kai thought this over and gritted his teeth. Being smaller, younger and thinner than the guards gave both boys the advantage and soon they were way ahead of the soldiers. Tala looked back and saw the black uniforms as mere specks through the snow cloaked foliage.

"Tala! Look out!"

Tala looked forward as Kai grabbed his arm. Both boys slipped on the icy ground and fell straight over the steep and rocky slope. Kai felt the agony as each rock struck his frozen body but he never let go of Tala's arm. Both boys suddenly thudded in the deep frost and lay motionless. Kai couldn't move, his body was numb. He shifted his eyes over to Tala who was unconscious, laying on his stomach beside him. Kai looked back up through half open eyes. The guards who persued them were on the edge of the cliff-like slope and coming down carefully. Kai and Tala's blood stained and sunk into the snow. Kai felt his world begin to spin and he lost consciousness as a masked and uniformed soldier stood over him.

**End Flashback**

---

Tala wondered through the city street silently, trying to clear his mind. The lamps had started to flicker and turned on slowly. The sun was almost set, bathing the town in its golden light. Tala sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. No matter what he did he couldn't get Hinata out of his mind. He noticed the street sign and smirked.

_'Lucy lives near here. I think I'll drop in, she'll clear my head.'_ His smirk grew wider as he headed for his girlfriends house. _'She probably wont be home from work yet. She works until 6 30 every Sunday so I'll surprise her.'_

He picked up speed and turned into her street. He raised an eyebrown. He could see her house from here but the lights were on. Her parents were never home until seven o'clock and she told him she had to work tonight. He started a slow jog down the road and pulled out his switch-blade from his back pocket and entered Lucy's yard, keeping low. He saw the shadow of a person inside. He walked up to the door cautiously and knocked twice. He waited until the sound of two peoples feet scuffled along the polished timber hallway floor. Through the glass Tala made out the frame of his girlfriend and another person, a teen boy, with his arms around her. Tala moved away from the door and stood behind a small but fat potted bush beside the door, concealing him from the peoples view. He heard the door open.

"There's no one here! Fucking idiots." He heard Lucy's voice.

"Come back inside baby. I'll make you forget all your anger."

Tala clenched the knife, his eyes wide with rage. He knew that voice all too well. It was the one person he hated the most besides Boris and Voltaire. It was Jacob Katakei. A popular boy at school who felt as though it was his own personal mission to try and make things tough for Tala and Kai. Neither Russians really cared about the annoying boys antics but got really pissed when he'd framed them for flooding the third floor classrooms and graffitied the whole second floor. They did not appreciate the three week suspension they recieved for it either.

Tala heard Lucy giggle then the door close. He looked at his reflecton in the silver blade then put it away in defeat. Lucy was cheeting on him. Tala walked out of her yard and didn't shed a single tear.

---

The school bell rang through the school of Nakamurei high. Countless teens loitered in the hallways in front of their lockers. Tala and Kai leaned against theirs patiently. Kai ignored a group of young ninth graders who looked at both sixteen year olds lovingly, where as Tala smirked and winked at them. The girls giggled and ran down the hall blushing and talking rapidly.

"Why do you tease them?" asked Hilary as she suddenly appeared beside him.

She had a huge smile plastered over her face. Tala grinned.

"Why not? It's fun."

"Man whore." Kai muttered before giving Hilary a small kiss on the cheek.

"Who's a man whore?"

Tala looked up and saw Lucy standing there smiling at him. The school did not have a uniform for the students so she wore a mini denim skirt and a boob-tube which stopped just before her pierced navel. Her medium caramel blonde hair just touched her shoulders. Hilary turned away and stood by Kai. It was widely known the two girls didn't like each other. Tala fought the urge to ignore Lucy completely and smiled at her.

"Hey babe. Do anything last night?" He asked innocently.

"Just work." she replied. "Then I stayed on the computer until ten."

'_Liar.' _Tala thought vehemently. "Let's get to class."

Lucy nodded and walked beside him. Kai and Hilary walked behind them.

"What's with Tala?" Hilary whispered to Kai. "He's acting kinda weird."

"I'm not sure." Kai replied watching his friend.

Tala noticed a familiar face in the crowd. Lightly tanned skin, black hair, tall and strong figure. Jacob was walking towards them and he looked smug. Tala glanced down at Lucy who looked at Jacob. Tala looked back to his enemy and noticed a smirk on his face. As they walked past each other, Tala's hand clenched and suddenly drove itself into Jacobs handsome face. Lucy let out a scream. Kai, Hilary and every other students around stopped. Jacob sat on the floor holding his bloody and broken nose. He looked up at Tala.

"Shit man! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" Tala said in mock innocence with a smile on his face. "I didn't see you there! Clumsy me!"

"Tala!" Lucy was outraged. "Apologise!"

"Oh I'm _so sorry," _He said sardonically, "Here, let me help you up!"

Tala grabbed his hand and wrenched him up, throwing Jacob back against a metal locker. The students had formed a circle around them and were silent. Jacob wiped his mouth and spat angrily.

"You bastard!"

He threw a punch at Tala which was easily deflected. Tala caught his fist.

"Come on, I said I was sorry." His voice was mocking.

Hilary watched the fight nervously.

"Shouldn't you help him?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Tala can look after this himself." Kai said folding his arms over his chest. The sounds of Tala's fist _accidently_ connecting with Jacobs jaw and stomach three times reached his ears. "He's taken out guys bigger than him before."

Jacob fell onto the ground again but stayed down, not wanting to get up and receive more punishment. Lucy stood between the boys and screamed at Tala.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! What did Jacob do to you?!"

Tala looked coldly at her then closed his eyes and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong with me." He said. "I'm just fine. Oh and by the way, you're dumped."

A gasp arose from the crowd. Kai and Hilary smirked. Lucy looked shocked.

"What? What do you mean I'm dumped? You're obviously joking."

"No." Tala almost laughed. "I'm not joking. You are dumped! You're being let go, released, set free! Go little bug, fly away!"

"You can't dump me!" Lucy said in outrage.

"I believe he just did." Hilary said.

Lucy glared at her. "Shut the fuck up Tachibana!"

"I don't have to listen to you." Hilary retorted as Kai unfolded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Lucy. "Because you see, I still have a boyfriend who loves and will protect me. That's one of the many differences between us. Those who come from the shallow end of the gene pool, belong with other people from the shallow end of the gene pool."

"Oh no," Lucy was fuming. "You did not just call me shallow did you?!"

"If by 'shallow' you mean I could stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet..." Hilary smirked. "Then yeah, yeah I did."

Lucy started towards Hilary but stopped when Kai moved in front of her.

"I couldn't have put it better Hil," Tala said. "Her words are true Lucy. So I think you and Jacob will make a great couple. You see? There was no need to sneek around behind my back. I would have let you go all too willingly if you told me you had fallen for that dum-ass, pretty boy. Though, I don't think his face is going to be looking as pretty as it once did for quite some time."

Lucy looked at Tala in shock. She clenched her fists and screamed in rage then tore off through the crowd. Jacob scrambled up off the floor and ran after her. There was silence for a moment then the mass of students cheered. It was obvious the girls cheered louder. Tala was about to go over to Hilary and Kai when a deep and irritated voice interupted and demanded silence.

"Mr Valkov!"

The students immediately dispersed and headed for their classes until it was only Hilary, Kai, Tala and a male teacher with a balding head left standing in the hall. The teacher wore grey suit pants, a dull yellow button up shirt and a tie. The short white hair on his head was almost gone from the top of his head.

"Oh crap." Tala muttered. "Here we go..."

"Hiwatari! Tachibana! Get to class!" The teacher barked in a light english accent. "Valkov, get into the principals office now!"

Tala looked around and smiled at Kai and Hilary.

"Tell you about it later." He said.

Kai and Hilary nodded. Tala turned and headed for the school principals office as if he were walking to a festival. Kai sighed and Hilary shook her head.

"I hope he isn't punished too bad." she said anxiously.

"I don't really think he cares about the consequences." Kai said. "If I was the one who just bashed Jacon Katakei, I'd be so happy I wouldn't care if they gave me life detention."

---

Hinata and Ryan stepped through the metal detectors at Tokyo airport. Hinata wore tight black clothes which allowed her lexible mobility with pink trimmings. Her top looked like the top of a tight, black, short-sleeved kimono. Her black, fingerless gloves went all the way up her arm and under the sleeves, the only part holding the glove to her hand was a string that looped around her middle finger. Around her waist was a pink wrap that went around her stomach but stopped at her hips. She wore a skirt which was hardly a skirt at all, the splits at each side had cut out at least the whole left and right sides of the skirt. The split ended aboved her thigh. It looked more like two thin pieces of black material were coming out of the pink wrap around her stomach. The front of the skirt was visibly shorter than the back and on her legs she wore tight black pants which disappeared into her warrior boots. Ryan wore similar attire. The only acceptions being his clothes weren't as fitting, he didn't have a skirt and the pink parts of Hinata's battle outfit were blue on his.

The security guard watched them curiously as they stepped through the metal detectors and went to collect their belongings from the tray of metal objects. All that was in the tray was two metal masks that went over their mouths and noses, making them look like assassins. They walked out of Customs with their belongings and the teens stepped out into the chilly Tokyo air. People averted their gaze, not wanting to atract the fearsome siblings' attention.

"Fools." Ryan muttered as they walked along the street. "Our weapons don't set of those stupid detectors. I just proves that master Boris is smarter than those pathetic worms."

"Kai and Tala." Hinata whispered.

Ryan looked down and saw the hate on her face.

"We'll get them." He said firmly. "But first we have to remove Spencer Petrov and Bryan Kuznetsov from the picture."

Hinata nodded.

"I will kill them." She said darkly. "They will pay for betraying me."

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wow, this is a long chapter!! I hope you like it!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEEAASE!!! Please excuse the spelling errors!! see ya all later!! _

_xoxo_

_Torz_


	3. Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I do own Hinata, Ryan, Jacob and Lucy.

_People have asked me to update this one so okay:) I thank every one for all their reviews and i wanna say sorry to emily! I'm sorry I couldn't come over on Saturday night:( we didn't get back home until 11pm. I hope u had a good time though!!_

_Okay, on with the story!! Enjoy if ya can..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

"Kai and Tala." Hinata whispered.

Ryan looked down and saw the hate on her face.

"We'll get them." He said firmly. "But first we have to remove Spencer Petrov and Bryan Kuznetsov from the picture."

Hinata nodded.

"I will kill them." She said darkly. "They will pay for betraying me."

--

"Hiwatari! Tachibana! Get to class!" The teacher barked in a light english accent. "Valkov, get into the principals office now!"

Tala looked around and smiled at Kai and Hilary.

"Tell you about it later." He said.

Kai and Hilary nodded. Tala turned and headed for the school principals office as if he were walking to a festival. Kai sighed and Hilary shook her head.

"I hope he isn't punished too bad." she said anxiously.

"I don't really think he cares about the consequences." Kai said. "If I was the one who just bashed Jacon Katakei, I'd be so happy I wouldn't care if they gave me life detention."

----

**Normal POV...**

Tala sat in the hard, wooden chair opposite the Principal who sat at her desk writing silently, not even appearing to have noticed him. Tala was thoroughly bored. He knew how this woman worked; she'd sit you down and make you wait in silent suffering, letting you think of all the trouble you've landed yourself in and all the consequences that will follow. She'd wait until you were on the verge of having a mental breakdown and then she'd begin her lecture. Tala and Kai were used to it and were not affected when they were sent to her. Principal Kima Sakimura was a pretty easy going woman and was normally cheerful and kind. Though when she was pissed she could be quite stern. She was a middle aged woman with short blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She had slightly tanned skin and had emerald green eyes. She was thin and of medium height for a woman, making her smaller than most of the teenaged boys above grade nine.

Tala sighed in boredom, finally triggering a reaction from Kima. She put down her pen and fixed her green eyes upon him, intwining her fingers on the polished timber desk in front of her.

"I hear you have gotten yourself in another fight Tala." She said softly.

"You heard right."

"What was it this time?" She asked, "Did Jacob push you in the hallway? Antagonise you? Bad mouth one of your forgotten parents or make a comment about a sister you don't have?"

Tala smirked.

"Nope." He said. "He walked into my fist. It wasn't my fault at all. I tried to help him up but I guess he wasn't as heavy as I first thought and so he sorta flew into the lockers. Oopsy daisy! Clumsy me. I won't do it again."

Kima smirked wryly at his sarcasm.

"Okay Tala. What did he do? Your answer will determine how long you will be suspended for."

"What?! I'm suspended?!"

"No, I'm just going to give you afternoon detention for beating up a fellow student." Kima said dryly. "Of course you're going to be suspended! This is the fourth fight this month Tala! You're lucky I made the School Board let you off with a suspension! They wanted to expel you! I put my ass on the line for you so you'd better show some consideration and appreciation!"

Tala sighed.

'_Why is she so nice?' _He thought in frustration. '_If she was a bitch I would have told her to fuck off... then again, if she was a bitch I wouldn't be sitting here with a mere suspension.'_

"Fine." He said reluctantly. "Jacob and my girlfriend were seeing each other behind my back."

"Thank you." She said sitting back. "I can understand your anger. Though you should learn to excercise some self-control instead of just bashing people."

"I did excercise self-control," Tala said smiling. "I didn't kill him did I?"

Kima smiled.

"No I suppose you didn't. Still, there are better ways to relieve your anger besides beating people to a bloody pulp. Have you ever tried a stress ball? Or yoga?"

Tala snorted, almost bursting out in laughter at the very idea.

"Okay okay! So you're not a yoga person!" Kima sighed. "You'll have two weeks of detention and a week of interschool suspension."

"Interschool?" Tala groaned.

"You didn't think I was going to give you a holiday for assaulting someone did you?" Kima said with a sly smile.

Tala shook his head and gave a weary smile and thought to himself.

'_Come to think of it, the devil is always the last person you expect.'_

----

Kai sat in the back of English class listening to Bryan and Spencer talk about the confrontation between Tala and Jacob. It was the topic of conversation for the whole school and because their english teacher had not yet arrived, it was all that Kai heard.

"So what was the whole fight about Kai?" Spencer asked his curiously.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "I'm guessing it had something to do with Lucy."

"I wish we could have been there to see it!" Bryan said.

"It was your choice to come _late _today." Kai replied simply.

The classroom door suddenly opened and Jacob walked in, still looking bashed and bruised. Kai, Bryan, Spencer and most of the class room had to supress snorts of laughter. Jacob glared at them all and sat down in a desk with is two friends. Most of the blood from his injuries and broken nose had been cleaned away but no amount of cleaning could make disappear the two large black-eyes he now sported and the slightly crooked nose which was slowly turning purple. Tyson Granger walked through the door after Jacob and took a seat in front of Kai.

"Tala really did a number on his face hey?" Tyson commented quietly so Jacob couldn't hear.

"I reckon." Spencer agreed. "I doubt his face will return to its previous structure for a few months!"

The class room door opened again and their teacher walked in. It was the bad tempered english man who'd broken up the fight earlier, and he still looked pissed.

"Text books out! Page 115 now!" He barked.

Half the class chorused dully.

"Yes Mr Roberts."

----

Hilary sat with her three friends, Mariah Ling, Ray Kon and Mas Tate at the back of her class. They worked silently, writing messages to each other when they were supposed to be studying Quadradics for their Math's test the next day. Hilary glanced over and noticed Mariah sketching the words 'Ray + Mariah forever!' into a page in her maths book and smirked. She quietly tore off a page from her book and wrote to her friend.

_"Obssessing over Ray again?"_

She quickly passed the note to Mariah when their orange-haired maths teacher turned to write a formula on the white-board. Mariah read it quickly and glared at Hilary whispering a curse at her which was loud enough for both Ray and Max to hear. The blonde boy smirked and the neko-jin looked at Mariah and smiled. Mariah's cheeks became a redder version of her bubblegum pink hair. The school bell started tolling, signally the end of period one. The male maths teacher turned around.

"Alright, you can all go and have a quick break. When you get back we'll have a revision test."

"I hate double lessons." Hilary said as they and the rest of the class rose to have a small break.

Her eyes rested upon Lucy who was also in their class. She looked angry and sad at the same time. What made Hilary angry was that there was no guilt on her face.

'_Slut.'_

"So what exactly happened this morning?" Max asked Hilary.

"Yeah! Fill us in Hil's!" Mariah said, latching onto her boyfriend, Ray's, arm.

"Tala just started bashing Jacob." Hilary answered honestly. "Oh and he dumped Lucy."

She made her last statement just loud enough for the blonde bimbo to look back and throw her a look of the deepest loathing. Hilary gave a sweet and innocent smile.

"I wonder how much trouble Tala is in." Mariah said.

"It's bound to be a lot." said Ray. "This is the fourth fight he's been involved in this month alone! I doubt they're gonna let him off with a slap on the wrists."

"Surely it wont be too bad?" Max said opptimistically. "I mean, it's only his fourth fight this month and he didn't even start two of them!"

"Yeah, it's his fourth fight **this month**." Ray sighed, "How many other fights has he been involved in since term one?"

The mall group was silent as realisation dawned on them. Tala was in a lot of trouble.

"He'd better pull himself together!" Hilary said firmly. "If he gets expelled then I swear I'm going to kick his ass!"

----

Tala sat in a small, clean classroom. There were only ten desks all evenly seperated and the walls were completely bare, void of any of the little educational posters which usually hung in classrooms. This at least was the upside of being stuck in the detention room. Tala despised being told by a laminated piece of colourful paper that the only place success came before work was in the dictionary or that he doesn't know what he's capable of until he tries. Like he really cared. He didn't give a damn where success appeared in the dictionary, he only cared whether the actual book would burn well. And he knew exactly what he was capable of doing... almost anything! He could walk out of this room right now and bash the first person to piss him off. If given the chance, he could kill certain people like Boris Balkov or Voltaire without hesitation.

He yawned and stared at the teacher sitting in the front of the class room, marking assessment on the desk. She had neetly cut, burgundy, shoulder length hair. It was obviously coloured because the rest of her wrinkled yet big-boned body gave evidence that she should have died along with the dinosaures. Every so often she'd snap her blue eyes onto Tala to be sure he was doing his set work. Tala did have his pen to paper but it wasn't completing any work. Instead the pens potential was used to graffiti the paper, and when the ancient woman looked away, to graffiti over the mess already ingraved on the wood surface of the desk. Tala read his previous messages on the desk and also noticed some notes left by Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Tyson from their previous visits.

The messages varied between which teachers they thought should 'get fucked' and those who should die. Though it wasn't only teachers who were being targeted. Tala had engraved Jacobs name into the desk, mixed in with a number of profanities and death threats. Tala felt his eye lids getting heavier. He was so tired. He'd stayed up almost the whole night wondering why Lucy had cheeted on him, coming to the conclusion at 1am, that he couldn't care less. He glanced at the teacher and rested his head on his arm, on the desk. He yawned again and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall to sleep.

**Flashback**

"Don't cry Hina," Tala whispered in an eight year old body.

He knelt beside the lilac eyed girl named Hinata. She was on her knees and had her small clenched fists up to her eyes and sobbed, trying not to look weak in his eyes.

"I'm not crying!" She said stubbornly.

"Show me where he hurt you." Tala said quietly.

Hinata pointed to her upper chest and back. She then continued sobbing brokenly.

"It's not your fault Hina." He said with anger in his voice. "Boris did it. It's his fault!"

"It hurts Tala!" She cried.

"It won't hurt forever." He said softly. "Don't worry Hina. One day, we'll get out of this place! I bet it looks really cool outside! Just think of what it would be like! No walls! No bars!"

Hinata sniffed and smiled hopefully.

"You really think so?"

"I know so!" Tala lied.

His lie had convinced Hinata and he thanked the lord he'd been blessed with his dishonest gift.

**End Flashback**

_CRACK!_

Tala sat up with a shock and breathed quickly. He looked around and noticed the ancient teacher standing in front of his desk with a broken ruler in her hand. Her arms were crossed and her thin lips were pursed, making it look as though she didn't even own any. Tala saw the other half of the snapped ruler on his desk and smiled innocently.

"On task. NOW!" She ordered.

Even though her body was old and decreped, her voice box was as young and loud as ever.

"Yes Mrs McMahon." Tala said dryly.

----

Kai entered Hilary's house after her. He was relieved to finally be out of Tyson's house. He didn't know how much more of his and Daichi's arguing he could take before he killed one of them. Tala entered in behind Kai and imediately threw himself down on the couch.

"Nice place ya got here Hil." He commented putting his feet up. "I could get used to this!"

"You will have to get used to moving around without legs too unless you get your filthy feet of my couch." She said dangerously.

Tala instantly sat up, removing his feet from the couch. He slumped back in the soft couch wearily.

"Can Tala stay tonight?" Kai asked Hilary, sounding very reluctant.

"Huh?" Hilary looked over to Tala who obviously hadn't heard Kai and was now watching the Simpsons on television. "Just make yourself at home Tala." She added sarcastically.

"Will do!" Tala called.

Hilary turned back to Kai. "Hasn't he got his own house?"

"Not really." Kai replied. "I think he's living in a hotel at the moment. His adopted parents kicked him out a couple of weeks ago. He's been living with me, Bryan and Spencer for a week at a time. It was my week this week but David's on a business trip and Tala doesn't exactly want to sleep over Tyson's house for a week."

Hilary smirked. "Good point. Alright he can stay, but for how long?"

Kai shrugged.

"A week?" Hilary offered.

One look from Kai instantly squashed that idea.

"Fine!" said Hilary defensively. "A couple of days okay? He has no where else."

"Fine." said Kai.

Hilary started towards Tala then turned back and looked at Kai.

"Weren't you the one asking if he could stay?"

"As a friend I am required to at least ask for him." Kai said. "That doesn't mean I want him to stay. I'd rather it be just us."

----

Tuesday morning was overcast, threatening a downpoor. Hilary gazed up at the clouds, walking between Kai and Tala as they approched the school grounds.

"If it rains on me, I'm going to be so pissed!" She said, almost challenging the clouds. "My jeans will be soaked!"

"Thanks again for letting me stay Hils." Tala said. "I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it!" Hilary said happily as they entered the school grounds. "You're my friend!"

She noticed that Tala wasn't even paying attention any more. She followed his gaze and noticed Bryan and Spencer coming towards them. They stopped in front of each other. Both Bryan and Spencer looked spaced out and tired. Bryan suddenly bent down and looked at Hilarys chest. He had his face around only a foot away from her chest and read the slogan on her low cut, black shirt.

"Punk Baby..."

His words had hardly left his mouth when he recieved a harsh slap from Hilary. She turned her chest away from him.

"Ew! Bryan! You were looking at my boobs weren't you?!"

Bryan felt the red mark on his cheek, his face still looked out-of-it, as though the slap hadn't even registered to his brain.

"Maybe. Can't remember."

Hilary growled and looked at him in irritation. Tala and Spencer laughed. Kai shot Bryan a withering look and folded his arms over his chest.

"Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Home." Bryan replied. "I got pissed last night and suffering a hangover now."

"Do you have a headache do you?!" Hilary yelled into Bryan's ear.

He pulled away quickly and held his head. Hilary smirked evilly. Spencer sniggered.

"What about you?" Tala asked him.

"I was with him." He replied, cocking a thumb towards Bryan. "But dude, this hangover was is so worth suffering after last night. Hot girls were every where and one was flashing everyone. It was awesome!"

"Charming." Hilary commented, less than impressed. '_Those girls give the rest of us a bad name! How are we supposed to prove we're smarter than men when some bimbo decides to flash her boobs at everyone!?'_

"We're out of here." Bryan said, keeping an eye on Hilary lest she decided to do something cruel to tweak his hangover again.

"Bye guys." Hilary said loudly as the two boys walked around them.

----

Jacob watched from a distance as Tala laughed with his friends. Cold hate eminated from the boy and if his gaze could burn, Tala would be ashes. He touched his bag. Inside the material was a steel baseball bat he'd brought for HPE. He smirked.

"Payback time Tala." He said darkly. "This time I will win!"

----

Spencer had seperated with Bryan and was heading towards the shops alone, craving a hotdog. He moved pass a pair of strangely dressed teenagers. They both looked like warriors or paid assassins or something but he paid not attention. The only thing he was listening to or noticing was his growling stomach.

Ryan and Hinata stared after Spencer. They'd both left their belongings in a hotel, specially booked and paid for by Boris. Ryan smirked behind his mask.

"Look's like we've found the first victim on our list."

Hinata pulled her long hair back and tied it into a bun, fixing it in place with two thin, needle like daggers which looked like chopsticks to the normal eye. She fastened the sash around her stomach and followed Spencer.

"The faster we get rid of him," She said, "The faster we get to Kai and Tala."

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Here yaz go. Another updated story. I really should update The Living Dead, I've written chapter four and five but I just havent typed them up yet. I guess I'd better do that hay? lol. thats for all ur review and please keep reviewing!!!!!!! it helps me mentally to know people actually like something I do. :) catch yaz all later. oxxo_


End file.
